


"Mommy, what's this?" (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 7 ~FINALE~)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2018 [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Children, Doujinshi, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Heartwarming, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika and Riko's daughter discovers the latter's Doujinshi Stash and reads all the gay stuff. Riko, obviously, pales in horror when her own kid pops the questions out.(ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 7: Kids)





	"Mommy, what's this?" (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 7 ~FINALE~)

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Riko perked up as she heard the charming and innocent sound of her own daughter, who was rushing towards her in haste with long orange hair flowing behind her. As soon as she got close, Riko picked her up and twirled her around. She's such a super cute girl with those big and bright blue eyes of her's. Neither her or Chika have blue eyes and it's considered by doctors to be a genetic mutation of sorts. That doesn't mean both of them don't love them any less.

"What is it darling Aika?" Riko asked her loving daughter as she put her down. "You seemed to be excited about something."

Aika smiled brightly. "I want to ask you a question!"

"So what's your question, dearest?" Riko continued, kneeling down to be at eye level with her daughter.

Aika then got something out of the bag she was holding and took something out. It was a book, a comic book. However, Riko took one look at said book and her smiling face turned into one of horror as she recognized the cover.

On the cover was Honoka and Maki holding each other intimately, a trail of saliva connecting each other's lips which was a clear indicator that the two made out. Maki's blazer was also opened up and her bra was somewhat shown beneath the wet white undershirt. There was a bright blush on both of their faces and they were also sweating. Making Riko pale more was that Honoka was pinning Maki to a wall.

It then dawned to Riko that Aika, her sweet and innocent daughter, had discovered her Yuri Doujin Stash.

"H-How did you..?" Riko stammered, still in shock that her daughter found such a shameless book.

"I asked Mama to get me a book and she gave me this!" Aika explained with that infatuating and innocent smile of her's.

Riko, however, felt the anger burn up in her. Leave it up to Chika to unwittingly give their daughter something that she's too young for and not give a damn about it. Sure Riko loved Chika and in fact, the two are married for at least six years now. During that time, Chika became far more responsible for herself and her actions and gave her hardest to support Riko and Aika and even ended up with a lucrative spot in the Ohara's Business by being the CFO of their firm. She also became far more mature over the years to the point that even You and Kanan had a hard time figuring out that this new Chika was still the Chika the know and love.

Speaking of which, however, there were some things that hadn't changed one bit. While Chika was mature for the most part, she was as much of an idiot now as she was back then when the two were in High School at least over minor things (this incident being one of them). She was still dense as ever and still acts like a childish girl from time to time, though Riko did deduce that it was so that she could give the best experiences for Aika. And while Riko would smile at the things Chika did for her, she couldn't help but remember all the times that Chika lead Aika to the dark side, such as teaching her about Yoshiko's Fallen Angel gimmicks or Ruby and Leah's relationship or, worse of all, Garasu no Hanazono.

With those memories fresh in her mind, Riko let out a shrill scream.

**"CHIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

The sounds of stuff falling down and crashing onto the surface were accompanied by the sounds of pain from a certain Mikan husband as Riko tapped her feet on the ground patiently. Meanwhile Aika was shivering at the sudden change in attitude from her mother. Eventually, a orange-haired girl stumbled out of her Office area rubbing the back of her head.

"Mou! Riko-chan!" Chika whined. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I have every right to do so," Riko said 'calmly'. "Now do you wonder why I called you here, dearest?"

Chika thought for a moment but later shrugged. "I don't remember doing anything wrong?"

"What about Aika?" Riko pressed on further, trying her best not to explode. "What book did you give her again?"

"I just gave her whatever it was on the pile of books she needed to read," Chika said. "You made it yourself."

Riko sighed angrily. "Then tell me why THIS was in that pile and why you gave it to her?!"

Chika froze when she saw the Doujin in Aika's hands. "H-How the heck did you have that, Aika-chan?!"

"I'm asking YOU!!!" Riko yelled. "Why did you give her that book?!"

"I said it already!" Chika argued. "It was in the pile of books you want Aika-chan to read!!"

"How did it get in that pile then?!"

"I have no clue! Why was it in there?"

As the two continued to question and argue, Aika continued to read the HonoMaki Doujin without any sort of care in the world, much like Chika. She did have a ton of traits from Riko, however, as she increasingly became interested in the characters of the Doujin, the ship that is HonoMaki, and the actions the couple did like kissing and sleeping together and even do some stuff she couldn't understand (yet). She fell in love with the ship and the Doujin and wanted more.

"I love this book," Aika said. "It's so romantic~!"

Chika and Riko paled in horror at the sound as it meant that their small and lovely daughter had been tainted by the allure of Riko's Gay HonoMaki Doujinshi. They tried to be the best parents that they are, but how could they claim that when their young daughter was reading lewd Doujins at such an early age? It was a travesty and a symbol of bad parenting.

"A-Aika-chan..." Chika muttered. "Y-You shouldn't be reading that..."

"Well of course," Aika sighed. "Some of the stuff was too intense yet there was a lot of scenes that are similar to the stuff you two do."

"Really?" Riko said, tilting her head.

Aika nodded. "Yep! And I love having such loving mommies like you two!!"

The young girl then gave her two mothers a big hug. She smiled happily as she embraced Riko and Chika, accepting them regardless of what stuff they read or like or how many times they argue over pointless stuff (and most of the time it was entertaining to Aika).

Chika and Riko looked shocked at the action of their youngest daughter but the two eventually returned the hug with warm smiles on their faces. Guess no matter what your daughter reads or do, your offspring is still your offspring much like how Aika is still Aika. Riko in particular was crying at the fact that her own daughter loves the same Doujin she loved during her Intermediate years. It was a sure sign that they will still be one family.

"I love you mommies." Aika said.

"We love you as much as we love each other," Chika replied, patting Aika's head. "Never forget that, Aika-chan."

"Indeed," Riko gave a kiss to Aika. "You are our shining star."

_**"Our bright future."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Aika - Japanese for "Love Song". Rather fitting for the lovechild of Chika and Riko being the lyricist and the composer for Aqours respectively.
> 
> I swear that Chika is a HonoUmi lovechild with her being both the orange-haired protagonist and also being Aqours's lyricist.
> 
> Anywho, I am sorry that it was so late but that was ChikaRiko Week 2018! I had a ton of fun with this version thanks to the prompts it gave us. Day 6 was especially fun to write. I can't wait to do another ChikaRiko Week of sorts tbh. :3c


End file.
